


3... 2... 1...

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Dianakko Week 2019 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, I chose more of competition than rivals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akko is as energetic as usual, they already live together here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: “Well… I figured since we have nothing better to do, we could have a cake eating contest!” Akko declared, smiling widely. “Whoever finishes their slice first wins!”Aka...It’s a boring day so Akko proposes a plan to keep the two entertained. Diana isn’t having it.





	3... 2... 1...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This takes place after the two graduated from Luna Nova. They live together now :)

It was a boring rainy day as Akko sat near the window staring blankly at the storm that refused to let up. Diana was already preoccupied doing something at least slightly more productive than Akko, and, although she would never admit it, she was pretty bored as well. 

But it was no surprise that Akko was the one to take initiative, and attempt to _ cure _this boredom that the two of them were experiencing. Diana couldn’t help but chuckle when she realized Akko’s attempt at a cure was grabbing two slices of chocolate cake, (which Diana didn’t approve of buying,) and placing each onto its own plate. 

“Akko? Why are we eating cake so early in the morning? Rather, why is it here at all?” Diana asked, trying to sound irritated but struggling to hide the slight amusement in her voice. Akko eagerly sat down beside her girlfriend and placed an exceedingly large yet inviting slice of cake in front of each of them. 

“Well… I figured since we have nothing better to do, we could have a cake eating contest!” Akko declared, smiling widely. “Whoever finishes their slice first wins!”

Diana sighed. She had way too much pride to be seen scarfing cake down her throat, and she knew the sight of Akko doing it, and cute as it would be, would most likely make her lose her appetite. 

“Akko, I really don’t think I–”

“Oh come on! It’s not like I’ll judge you or anything,” Akko exclaimed, cutting Diana off. Diana sighed, before finally giving in. Akko began to count down, hovering her hands over the plate eagerly, but now it was Diana’s turn to cut her off. 

“How come we don’t have any forks?”

“They’ll only slow you down!”

“I refuse to eat with my hands, Akko!”

Akko heaved a sigh, before reluctantly waking over to the kitchen and grabbing a fork before returning and placing it on the table in front of Diana, who thanked her just as reluctantly. 

“Ok, 3… 2… 1…”

Akko scarfed down her entire slice before Diana had even brought the first bite to her mouth. Akko pouted at her once she realized that she hadn’t even tried to win, Diana had to look away to stop herself from blushing from how cute it was.

“Aww come on, Diana! You could’ve at least _ tried _to win,” Akko said with an overexaggerated sigh. She had a contemplating look before turning to Diana and fixing her gaze on her nearly untouched slice of cake, her pout morphing into a slight frown. 

“Lucky you! You still have all that cake left to eat!” Akko exclaimed. Diana heaved a sigh, before turning to her girlfriend with a light smile.

“You may have it, Akko. I am not in the mood for cake, at the moment,” Diana said frankly. Akko’s face lit up as she hesitantly pulled the plate closer to her.

“Are you sure?” Akko reassured.

“I’m positive. Just try to be a bit slower,” Diana replied with a small smile, handing Akko the fork. “And use this, okay?”

Akko pretended to seem annoyed by this, but couldn’t hide her happiness. She took the fork from Diana’s light grip and began to dig into the cake, following her wishes and eating much slower, of course. After a few bites for herself she forked up yet another bite and waved it in front of her girlfriend’s face, urging her to eat it. 

Diana was hesitant but soon leaned her head forward and ate licked cake off the fork, her cheeks turning a bright pink color as she leaned back to sit up straight once more. Akko gave her a curious glance. 

“Hey now, why are you blushing all of a sudden?”

“Well, that… it was an indirect kiss, you know.”

Akko couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she brought her face up, until her nose brushed against Diana’s and their lips were inches apart. 

“Then, I wonder, how about a real one?”

“Akko!”

**Author's Note:**

> We all love an assertive Akko once in a while!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos or comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
